Xenoblade 2: ALT(IDK) OLD
by MaskedFigure13419
Summary: What would the world look like if the Aeigis's swapped places, including the people inside of it. It had been nearly 500 years since the Great Hero Addam and Blade, The Aegis Malos, claimed victory in the "Aegis War". Since then, the world evolved as the battle left quakes in the world and one boy from Leftheria walks aimlessly through out the clouds.
1. And so it begins, here we go

The world was surrounded by an expanse of clouds. Existing in the sky, but made up the sea that surrounded the creatures we lived on, the Titans. Stretching as far as the eye can see seemingly forever an ever. Everyone calls it the Cloud Sea, no matter who or where this is what you would see your entire life. Along with a gigantic tree that stood tall at the center of the world and stretched far into the skies with the heavens themselves, The World Tree, that our lives revolved around.

This... This was the world that we called home... Alrest.

* * *

There was barely any light in the dark and murky depths Cloud Sea, the flashlights on the figure's silver diving suit barely helped him only lighting a few peds in front of him. Continuing to dive deeper until he saw a crate on a stone-like structure drifting along the currents.

He used his hook shot on the crate to reel himself to it, gaining footing by the spikes coming out from the bottom of his boots. Walking over to the crate, he attached a device at its side and with a small turn a bag suddenly inflated from it. He jumped up when the crate started floating up, using it to make his way to a crane being lowered toward him. Latching the two together when they were close enough, he swam up to a small mesh platform of the crane and looked around to see if there were anything else he would come back for later before he pressed a button to have it be be brought back to the surface.

It's always so calm down here…

He stepped of the mesh platform as the crane continued to carry the crate to the surface. Detaching his rebreather and helmet and the parts of his suit that bothered his movements. He was a young and short, pale brunette with bright golden eyes, with a red wet-suit underneath what he left on of his suit. Although, there seem to be a few parts that just disappeared.

The Argentum Trade Guild, however, was bustling with others like him, Salvagers, dragging around more loot, some having barrels of seemingly valuable goods and treasures. There were some coming in on titan ships from farther out in the Cloud Sea, and a few lucky ones in possession of treasure chests. He looked back to the crate he hauled up be dropped onto the deck.

"Ah… the depth probe here works well enough. The ping was off a few peds off to the east, but it does the job well." Grabbing a crowbar from nearby and taking a few swings with it for practice. He took a stance and readied himself, "I hope you hold to expectation. You look pretty solid. Doesn't look like I have reinforce you too much. I should be able to turn in a decent profit."

He says that, however he doesn't necessarily know if that was true. He's simply being optimistic after days of running a structural analysis and readying his gear for this day.

He swung full force at the edge of the crate and managed to wedge it in, making him smile a bit. He then started prying it open by pulling the crowbar but switched gears to pushing it away. Bit by bit, he felt it give way until it popped open a moment later. However, there was something else in the crate that came at him.

"Whoa!" He dodged its attack easily and signaled his surroundings to take cover inside of the titan ships or into the guild, "I guess I should've expected that! You been living in this thing, big guy?" A Crustnip appeared!

"OI!" Someone called out to him from on of the ships, "Make dis quick boy! I got a lot of cargo waitin' to be traded in! Ya hear me? Rex!"

"Yeah yeah!" He continued to dodge the Crustnip's attacks like a leaf in the wind, jumping onto its head and off, striking one of its legs as he landed. Knocking it off balance, he used his hook shot to topple it over and rushed over to grab a scrap sword nearby and slashed off its pincers. Then with swiftness, he pierced it deep into it and defeating it.

"Whew… Alright." Almost like clockwork, the Salvagers continued on with their day like nothing happened, "Looks like I won't be paying for lunch this time. Maybe I can get a free meal if I being this Crustnip in to be cooked. Well, gotta go see what I got."

What he had gotten were only a few. It was clear there was a lot of broken pieces of machinery and algae that manages to creep it's way in. There were a few pieces of Gold in there, and some scrap metal he could trade in at the shop, and a couple trinkets that looked impressive in comparison.

But all in all, "Aw man! I came up with another load of guff again!" Exclaiming to the horizon then sighing, "If I had some business sense I could have this turn out decent even with the labour costs." He stood there sulking for a while until he gathered what he had collected and sent what he didn't back into the crate and sending it back into the Cloud Sea.

He made his way into the guild with his sack of "treasure". The Argentum Trade Guild was a gigantic trade ship being carried by a large titan like a balloon. There a few ships adrift by the guild, some hauled by a titan and some not, but there was an exquisite looking black ship docked that was there since earlier today. But inside was a shopping district filled with shops run by mostly Nopon, little round fluffy creatures that had large appendages that could act as arms that were known to be greedy. It was a lively place with Salvagers and people of all kinds going all over the place with their own agendas and dealings together. There even couple of people coming in and out of the higher floors, mostly staff that worked here and shipwrights.

But all Rex was focused on was the Trade Shop run by a Nopon named Melolo. Rex was very hopeful on his salvaging and just how much it was worth, but reality had different plans.

"Less than 1,000 Gold? That much?"

"Is life, meh! This is still more than what I give to non-friend!" Melolo said, "If you bring military supplies, then you get good price!" Melolo turned to see a couple of soldiers hanging around a wall of crates, "Though not sure if you get very much. There no real reason at this time me thinks. Better safe than sorry they say."

"That's only if I can get on a ship to find those. Not to mention you know I do all of my salvaging here." Rex retorted.

"Oh, shame. Rex shows promise of good salvager, could earn pretty penny! Waste of talent if you ask me!" Rex felt a tinge of disappointment when she said that, "Anyhoo! Where were we?"

"I'll take you offer." Rex gathered the Gold he'd gotten earlier to Melolo, "50 now, and you know what to do with the rest."

"Okie-doodles!" Melolo did the transaction and Rex was given such, "Sending monies to Corrine of Fonsett Village. Is right?"

"Yeah."

"Is beautiful thing! Sending money home at such young age. I touched! Wish my dum-dum did same!"

"Not really, but It's 'cos I don't have to pay rent, Heheh. You know, not yet." Rex chuckled at the prospect, "All right, I'm countin' on ya!"

"Roger! Pleasure doing business!"

Rex made his way to the the canteen above. Since he has a Crustnip with him, he'll might as well see if he can get a free was until he was being approached by two men that towered over him in black suits and an apricot Nopon in black and a helmet.

"Hello, Rex."

"Pupunin! Been a while!"

"Rex looking high spirits! Ah, no, how say… Yes peppy!"

"Could be worse! So, you got something for me? New job maybe?"

"Something like that. Ah, by the way…" Pupunin looked around in suspicion, "Rex is from Fonsett Village in Leftherian Archipelago, yes?"

"Well, I'm not from Fonsett, but I am from Leftheria. Why'd you ask?"

"You should go straight to boardroom of Chairman!" Pupunin exclaimed.

"Wait, what's going on?"

"Chairman Bana ask for Rex by name!"

It took a moment for Rex to register what he had said, "The Chairman? For me?!"

Shortly thereafter, Pupunin had walked away to run errands for the guild and Rex made his way to the Bana's boardroom which was only a flight of stairs away. However on the way there, many thought ran through his mind.

Damn, damn, damn damn. Is it because of the fights I had on the Salvaging Deck? I made sure not to cause too much damage! Does he want me to pay for all the damages? I barely have enough to scrap by! Is he gonna me start paying rent too? If that's it, then I'll be in constant debt until I'm old!

The chairman was a turquoise Nopon that was much larger than a regular Nopon. He could be around Rex's height and two tuffs of hair making his mustache with a little goatee on his chin and hair being tied together by a wide band that made his lilac hair similar to a flame. Having a red monocle and golden arm bands with a big red jewel on each with his fancy, expensive looking clothing that would make any average person be in hide debt if they damage it.

When he arrived he was stood there like a statue being crushed by his fear and anxiety. Having the Chairman of the guild sitting down on his desk in a fine kept boardroom with two women in suits that barely left anything to the imagination didn't help that Rex was called here by Chairman himself.

"Thank you for accepting summons! I Bana, Chairman of Argentum Guild."

"P-pleased to make your acquaintance…" Rex continued to stand in place.

"Me hear from Pupunin that you are a Salvager of some renown despite being a beginner." Rex nodded in conformation, "That being case. I have teensy weensy thing to ask of Rex!"

"A request straight from the chairman?" Rex felt relief surge through him.

"Well, more like a request from our prestigious guests. They asked me to bring you here!" He seemed to be a little nervous saying that. In fact, it was like he was in disbelief as well, "W-well, you have skills others might know?"

Rex felt he was in a dream or a nightmare, "Um, no. Why?"

"No matter. Quickly! Bring them in!" He ordered both the ladies working for him. Rex felt even more nervous than before, seeing the Chairman like this bit also seeing the ladies working for him having a terrified face.

When they opened the doors in an oddly dignified manner, Rex saw a couple of silhouettes walking in, faint lights following behind them. Rex could count three in total.

There was a man who was clad in a light blue armor. He was pale, raven hair and green eyes that shot daggers. His armor was reminiscent of the soldiers he once saw a while back but had modifications to it. He had blade stick out from the forearm and looked more flexible than what Rex could remember. The armor on his shoulders looked like it was there to protect hit coming in from the side.

The one who followed him was a large wolf, fangs sticking upwards from its jaw. It was jet black with white markings on its body, bloodshot red eyes that was on par with the man's. Chains were on it strangely and a ribbon tied around its neck. But above that, a glowing cobalt crystal rested on its chest. Looking closer, there the white markings seemed to be glowing when it breathed.

Then finally was a man in white, gray armor that looked similar the other man's. He looked well built compared to the other one, but that was mostly because he wasn't wearing as much armor. He wasn't as pale, his hair was entirely white but looked unkempt in some areas. What was odd was that he was wearing a mask with horns on it, only showing his mouth and his cold blue eyes.

Aside from the wolf, they were all taller than Rex, "A Driver…? And … A Blade?!" Whoa! They look so cool!

The Chairman cleared his throat to call back attention, "Rex, this is Sir Alior and his Blade, Fenrir and The Paragon, Jin!" Bana tried his best to appear proper and sophisticated, tripping over his words a bit, "They came from Torna and requested you to be here!"

"...Huh...?" He stared at the two men in awe, their presence commanded power and respect. It was like a Bunnit standing in front of two great Feris. Panic settled in.

"So… There's something that we want to haul up." Jin spoke, "There were some current shifts. It showed up in an uncharted area. But it's a long way down."

"Wait a minute! Why would you my help then? Didn't Bana tell you that I was a rookie salvager?" Jin simply stared at him.

"Bana offered to assemble team of veterans for for this job. But this crew very picky. They want small elite team, and only from Leftheria."

"But there are other salvagers from Letheria. Donnel, Gnash, Yelsy. Why me?" Rex stated, scratching the back of his head, "I mean-"

"You misunderstand. You are not coming with us to salvage. Just to accompany us." Alior stared coldly at the boy, "Also, this is not a request, but a command. You will come with us."

"Hey! Wha-! Now-!" Rex tried walking towards the man but was blocked by his Blade.

"Excuse my poor Driver's attitude. Rex, was it?" Making eye contact with him, Rex felt intimidated even though the Blade was being polite, "You see, after a few tests that were conducted have revealed something about you. We were told to have you assist us in our expedition."

"Fenrir! What did I say about-!"

"Enough!" Jin spoke, making Alior quiet down begrudgingly. The boy felt a chill run through him, "Rex, you will be compensated if that is your concern, then how does 200.000 Gold sound?"

Rex felt the force of an entire tundra course through him in that instance. Comparable to a force that could split the Cloud Sea itself, The World Tree was falling on him. I.e., Rex can't believe what he was hearing.

The amount I send back to Corrine, what I could buy, what I can do. I can get a new salvaging suit finally!

"Also, since we are asking you to come with us, we will be protecting you. What we're hauling up might have some a few monsters inside."

He snapped back into reality, "You don't have to do that! Heh, I handle myself just fine." Pounding his chest confidently, "But if you're looking for a bodyguard, you made the right choice!"

"Is that right?" Alior said curiously, "You're that confident in your abilities?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if you don't mind! It should be easy enough to make sure…!"

Alior suddenly drew his sword and rushed Rex straight on. Striking with force and a dangerous intent, however, Rex was dodging his attacks though just barely. Rex was backed to the wall and Alior struck the wall and ran the sword against it, but Rex ducked and ran to a potted plant next to Bana's desk. Alior dashed to him to strike until Rex threw the pot at him and attacking that instead. When he did, he found Rex was not in his view, then turned around to have a handful of dirt be thrown at his eyes blinding him. He felt his hand be struck by a hard object and dropping his weapon, and felt himself be pinned down at his chest.

Bana and his two workers were looking on with shock and horror. The damage done to the boardroom was bad enough, but Rex was pinning down his client. On top of that, he was pinning down a knight of Torna. Jin simply stared at the situation.

"What're you playing at?!" Rex spoke lifting up the long wooden rod from Alior, "Anyway, now you know. Looks like I can still fight a Driver too." He helped Alior up from the floor and taking out a rag he had. But Alior harshly took the rag from him, walking away with Fenrir following.

"You better work hard, boy."

Jin followed suit, "We'll pay for the damages. Farewell."

"Memeh-meh-meh! Friends are such Rowdy bunch!"

Rex looked to see the damage on the wall. Honest to say, he's glad that he won't be paying for anything today mostly and that it turned out better than what he thought.

* * *

**D-Make **

"So-so, how long will it take for it to be done?"

Shortly after Rex left the boardroom, one of his assistants handed a bag of 100,000 Gold to Rex. Probably as an attempt to leech as much money from the repair costs. He felt powerful having it, his greed crept in tempting him to spend it all. However, with the 200,000 Gold being promised after his little job, he made the decision to send most of the money back to Corrine.

However, he had to pay a fee of 2,000 Gold to have it be sent directly to Leftheria. Leaving him with only 18,000 Gold on him.

"Um… Looks like all nighter. But that only if you have enough money." An engineer said.

"How much?"

"Look like… 15,000G at least."

With a sigh, Rex handed it over, "Here. Don't ask, please. I've already heard enough from Max earlier."

"Shady or not, money is money, Thank you! Umon! We have a special order in place! Also, head to Salvaging Deck!" With that, Rex walked away with whatever remained of his money.

Grabbing a quick meal, he walked up to the Inn above the Argentum Bazaar. Planning to wake up early to get his improved suit and to maybe get a new weapon. Rex assumed from how Alior behaved that he would get this over with as soon as possible.


	2. Hello again

The C.S.E.V. Maelstrom, the excellent salvaging vessel of the Argentum Trade Guild, rarely ever used due to expenses of maintaining the ship and hiring a crew for it to be used. But mostly because of it being mainly being used to haul shipwrecks or large amounts of great salvage. A large crane was on the Stern and having titans at the corners of it were the main features.

Next to it, however, was the black ship from yesterday that belonged to the clients. It looked amazing when compared to the Maelstrom, especially with the golden sheeting on its bow with a face of a carp or some type of Igna. But during the night, it looked like some black mass drifting in the Cloud Sea distinctly, in spite of it being an amazing piece of engineering. Not using a titan to make it move like the Maelstrom.

The Cloud Sea during the night was always a pretty sight to behold. Watching the clouds tossing and turning against each other by the blowing wind, sometimes seeing a mass of clouds that got rolled up together and taking various shapes with some of the ones in the air. It was made beautiful when the skies are clear and the stars shone down from on high, the dark blue night sky. Then, topping it off, was the World Tree itself, standing tall from the horizon. Shimmering with emerald lights appearing almost like its leaves, with streams of either orbiting it from top to bottom.

Rex looked on to the view, almost forgetting that he was supposed to be on watch since he was just tagging along for this job. Being brought back from the noise going on from inside of the ship. Cries of laughter and joy rung out like a bunch of Vangs in a cave. The cold wind didn't help that much either, breezing through the more exposed parts of his suit.

"Salvager's code and all. How did it go again? Uh… 'Swim like a fish, drink like one too'?" He was tempted to reach the booklet he had, but was distracted when he started seeing other salvergers leak onto the deck drunkenly, "Yeah, that sounds 'bout right."

He went back to staring out into the Cloud Sea, specifically the World Tree. The tales surrounding it had always interested him since he was little: humans living together with their divine father, the Architect, in a paradise on top of the tree. They say that it was a bountiful land and that the people there had the power to control the heavens themselves. "Elysium".

However, for one reason or another, they were cast out into Alrest where they struggled to survive. That was when the Architect sent his servants, the Titans for them to live on. Since then, those who remained have been living in harmony on the Titans. Some worshiped and some feared them, like if they the eyes of the Architect himself or because they respected and were thankful to these creatures.

"You find all sorts of things digging through salvage. Trash, treasure… but all of it from people long gone. All of it can be found on the corpses of dead titans." Rex spoke to himself, "There's titans dying off, but there are other titans being found each day.. Living space is growing day by day. Sooner or later, we won't have to worry about sinking into the Cloud Sea."

The crew continued to cheer and celebrating in a drunken stupor. Thankfully, the people in charge of steering this weren't in on it, he could tell that the clients in the other ship were a probably a bit annoyed at the prospect. It gave him a bit of a laugh.

"Up there… I wonder if "Elysium" is waiting for us." He held out a hand as if he could bring himself up there like that, "If there is a way up there, maybe it's hidden below the clouds. Having no need to worry about losing our homes. Everyone could have peace and security. A dream like that… isn't that still worth believing in?"

"Everyone", huh?

* * *

**Later...**

Rex had taken some rest after he was dismissed from watch. Saying "He needs all the energy he needed for this job". Then it was raining outside.

The Maelstrom had been lifted a couple of peds above the Cloud Sea. The titans that were on its side were dispatched to get into formation, and the crew got prepared for the haul. They were told that the salvage was in a shipwreck 450 peds below. Needing to use cranes of the ship and floatation devices to lift it up to the surface, then to split into teams to explore the interior to retrieve their target.

It couldn't have been more than 10 minutes when the ship to come to the surface. When it did, it looked like a much bigger version of the black ship but appeared more like an actual battleship of a navy. However, comparing the two, it was very clear that the larger ship was much older than the smaller one. Could be from Torna too.

Boarding the ship shortly after, Rex saw Jin and Alior come on as well. One was clearly impatient for this to be done, but Rex understood seeing his reward was a short while away. Exchanging a few words they walked to the ship's entrance.

"Whoa!" But instead, the entrance popped open suddenly, doors flying off into the air. One of them flew Rex's direction but managed to dodge it in time. A large Lysaat readied itself for battle, "Here I thought going in was easy." Rex drew his sword.

In the blink of an eye, Aloir drew his sword, runes on the blade and the crystal at the hilt glowing, and pierced the isopod"s back with ease. In that same instance, a stream of ether appeared in a faint glow from Fenrir to his Driver.

"We're not here to play games. What is inside here is far more worth our time than these pests. Do all of you understand?" Digging in more into the Lysaat that wailing in pain until Alior twisted his sword to let it end

Unanimously, "Yes, sir!" The crew were frightened at his little display as he headed deeper into the ship.

"Is that how Blades and Drivers fight?"

"So ruthless… it's like they're monsters themselves."

When entering shipwreck, an important thing to note was to ready yourself for the stench omitted from inside. The thick fog and atmosphere building up for however long, humidity in there was heavy enough to make you nauseous. Adding to that was the structure of the place might of also degraded over time, rusting or even being crushed by the pressure for being down there. One wrong step, you would plummet to its base or to your death.

Which was why all of the Salvagers chose to have their helmets on to block off the stench, but Rex didn't, seemingly used to much worse. The same was said about Jin and Alior.

Although Rex was able to hold his own, Jin and Alior kept fighting the enemies coming at them. Jin slicing through them like butter and Alior aggressively killing them off like cattle. Whether it be a surprise attack or just head on, Rex bore witness to the slaughter of the Ancient Ship.

Rex became more like their errand boy, watching out for enemies from behind, checking small areas they couldn't fit in, and carrying an ether cylinder that Alior managed to find in the ship surprisingly. Being told to fit inside a fuel tank around the ship's control panel they've just passed. It was in fine condition and didn't seem to cracked at all, it could be worth a lot if they weren't going to use it.

"Remember, you're hired help…" Pressing a button on the control panel, Rex opened a sealed door. It's like the Cloud Sea actually. Dark and murky, but quiet and peaceful. It's like going through the Cloudways.

It would've been an easy if it weren't for an Aligo blocking their way. A giant, damp, elasmobranchii (It's a shark) creature with two forelegs to drag itself around. But we know how the song and dance goes; Jin and Alior made easy work of the creature. Every pierce and cut was delivered with precise movement, handicapping the Aligo by its kneecaps and being finished off by Rex. Who decided to contribute by cutting into its head with his scrap sword.

Continuing a bit further in, they encountered another door that had an engraving on it. A flame with a distinct pattern that reminded him of something.

"Addam's Crest… After all this time…"

"Indeed." Fenrir responded. Looking around for a scent of any more enemies nearby, "That Aligo seems to have been the last one."

Adjusting his mask, "We're almost done here. Rex, go and open that door for us."

"Wait, why me? What about you two?" Is this why I was was brought here? Opening a door? Really?!

"Stop asking questions and move! We are not wasting money on you asking questions!"

"What the-!?" Rex caught himself in time.

"Remember those tests that were mentioned? This door will only respond to someone like you. Go on and open it."

"But that-! Fine, I'll go open it." Walking to the symbol, he inspected to see if there was a hatch or a lever or even a button. Rex wasn't able to find one, and assumed to place his hand on the symbol itself, making it glow a blue shade of silver. The door slid open afterwords and opening their path up and releasing a thick fog dispersing.

Rex, out of curiosity or of a gut feeling, went further in to find a dim short path. Any feeling of hesitation was thrown away as he was felt a pressure exert on him, ignoring Jin telling him to do something. Encountering another door that was opened in the same fashion as before.

Before him was a chamber with little light emitting from the floor. It was mostly empty, an ominous and powerful presence filled the air. The only thing that was there was a golden pedestal holding an amethyst crystal.

"A… Core Crystal…?" It got brighter the closer Rex got to it. He started losing control of himself, focusing solely on the amethyst Core like it was the only thing in existence.

"Rex! Don't touch th-!"

The Core Crystal reacted to his touch, shining a blinding light. Washed in purple edges surrounding a white hot center, the chamber lighting up completely.

Until he felt a chill run through him. The light dispersed and he felt himself go numb as became aware again. He grew colder and colder. He looked down to find a blade coming out his chest, its runes glowing brightly.

"W-what… the…?!"

The blade slid a bit deeper, "You already served your purpose in life. Blame him for placing the burden on you."

He removed the sword, releasing Rex to fall like a rag doll.

He felt nothing. Everything was getting darker, his senses disappearing and his life was flashing before him. The ones who raised him, his time in Leftheria, and his short time as a Salvager, finally living an honest life.

At least I tried.

The storm outside had intensified a bit, the ship had started rocking back and forth. The winds were getting fierce.

The other Salvagers had gotten out earlier, carrying around the loot they've gathered. Treasure chests, crates of valuable trinkets and some jewels that were inside.

"That's most of the teams. Those four better hurry, 'less they want this sunken again." The leader of the crew said.

Footsteps echoed from the entrance. Alior carried a small regal box with Fenrir and Jin following.

"Oi, Good to see you fine and well. Where's Rex? Still in there finding treasure or something?"

"The boy's dead." Alior bluntly said, "He was too reckless in this endeavor. A beast attacked him trying to protect us, a noble death I would say "

"Wait, you… you're not serious, are you?" Disbelief, "Rex wouldn't let something like this be the end for him!" His face contorted, wanting this to be a some sick joke.

The three continued their walk. The rest of the Salvagers left in confusion to their discussion and murmurs came about.

"Then where's his body?! Are you just gonna leave him down there?!"

"An Aligo was the one that killed him. His corpse was consumed by it. You can go down there and get it back yourself "

The crew took a step back when hearing what happened. A kid died during their expedition to retrieve something for them, powerful warriors of Torna and left him behind like trash. To them, no matter what the grounds whatsoever, no one dying is the the mark a job well done - not on their watch.

"So much for so-called warriors of Torna!" Someone shouted, "'specially if the Paragon was helping you lot. I thought we was supposed to be the greatest Torna can offer! What good being called that if he let a kid die?!"

Drawing his sword, Fenrir sent ether to his Driver who struck the ship and sent a wave of electricity to the crew. The bright blue stream growing brighter and taking a stance.

"Enough if this drabble! We have what we've hired you Salvagers to help us recover. What we retrieved is far more than anything you all can ever earn!"

Jin grabbed the hilt of his sword. Merely threatening the crew, but hesitated to draw it out than needed to.

"Now, all of you, wait here while we get your rewards. As soon as you do, get off Tornan property." Sheathing his weapon, the crew were stunted in their movements for a bit. Nothing but a tingling sensation ran through their bodies.

The ship was getting unbalanced, the waves and winds were getting violent. Thunder roared in the skies as the clouds started to rise.

Alior turned around to finally bored his ship, having a small triumphant smile. Satisfied with returning to Torna as the man who recovered the "Hero's Blade".

The regal box he carried shined from the inside, the Core Crystal was being awakened. Alior quickly opened it and held out his finger to it, and became a blinding light. The outcome was a tall masculine figure, strong and defined, radiating power from his presence alone. A golden crest that surrounded an amethyst crystal centered on his chest.

He held out his hand, "My name is Malos."

The air was suspended in disbelief. The salvaging crew backed off further from Alior, who held out his own hand in response. His face twisted into a smile. Believing that he became the Driver of the most powerful Blade in history.

Suddenly tremors had started and a pillar of black erupted before the entrance making the ship unstable. Malos grabbed Alior and flung him towards the pillar as it dispersed leaving a single figure descending, Rex.

"Now kid!"

Rex stepped on Alior midair, sending the knight to the deck as the boy landed before Malos. Drawing a sword from his lower back, Rex aimed it at Alior. Malos rolled his shoulder in response like it was extraneous for him

"It's kinda a low thing to stab a man in the back…! You bloody psychopath!"

The crew watched as the boy, who was claimed to be dead, stood before the black ship. Having just as, if not more, life than previously. Wielding a large sword with an shining crystal at the hilt and another one centered on his chest.

"You… how did…" Alior struggled to stand, from afar he saw that Malos was missing the middle of his Core Crystal. The crystal Rex had was in the same shape as the missing part on the Core Crystal.

"No. It can't be…!" Alior stood defiantly, Fenrir coming to his aid and activating his weapon, "You have just made yourself the Aegis' Driver!"

Alior flung himself to the boy to strike, but Malos blocked him from hitting him with an ether shield. Falling back, Fenrir generated more power to his Driver.

"Thanks, Malos."

"Just doing my job. Now focus!"

"What are you all standing around for? Get out now!" The crew hesitated for a moment but eventually got on bored of their ship, "It's me that they're going to hunt down anyway, hurry!"

"Do you have any idea what you have done, boy?"

"All I know is that I just became a Driver!" The sword awoke and sprouted dark energy from the tip like a flame, "And I've got to keep my word to Malos; we're going to Elysium!"

Alior dashed to Rex and started a flurry of strikes between them. Neither one letting the other have the opportunity to gain an advantage. Rex evaded each of Alior's strikes, while the other simply blocked.

"What are you talking about, boy? Elysium is just some fantasy children like you believe in. Even so, Torna and our allies will stop you from achieving your 'goal'."

Their strikes stopped to an impasse, "Not too afraid of that actually. You guys haven't even caught up to me anyway!" Breaking the hold suddenly, Rex stepped aside and landed a punch to his face, "Remember nothing is ever that far out of reach!"

With that Rex and Malos rushed over to bored the departing ship. Alior tried to regain his balance and looked to see where Jin was to stop them.

As soon as he got on, "Don't worry! We'll be sure to get someone to come and get you!" Taking a deep breath, "Now listen here: MY NAME IS REX!"

"Fenrir."

"Understood."

Alior readied himself for an attack as Fenrir generated large amounts of ether to him, radiating a golden aura. His sword surged with powerful electricity until it was focused on the edges of the blade. The runes and crystal shining brightly enough to illuminate the space around him.

"From now on you'll have the entire world after you! As soon as I warn them: YOU'LL BE NOTHING MORE THAN A CRIMINAL!" Alior slashed the air and sent a wave of intense electricity towards the ship.

However, blades of ice struck his attack. Dispersing it into the air.

"What?!"

"See you later!" I'd rather that than have you go after them.

Rex and Malos left toward the Cloud Sea leaving Alior behind on the shipwreck. Alior's screams echoed as the storm began to calm down and struck the sword against the deck like a lightning bolt.

* * *

On that night, the Aegis was reawakened by a boy drifting among the clouds. The world's most powerful force was now in the hands of a child, at least in the eyes of the world that is.


End file.
